nexo_knightsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clay Moorington
- 2017= }} |-| Ultimate= |-| Battle Suit= |-| Gray Knight= |year=2016 |sets=70315 Clay's Rumble Blade 70317 Fortrex 70330 Ultimate Clay 70321 General Magmar’s Siege Machine of Doom 70351 Clay's Falcon Fighter Blaster 70353 The Heligoyle 70356 The Stone Colossus of Ultimate Destruction (stone) |TV = All episodes |Color = blue |Armor = Nexo Armor |Shield Animal = Eagle |gear = Claymore Sword & Nexo Shield |quote = "'Scuse me ma'am! Hello. Which way is the battle?" |voice = Giles Panton}} Clay Moorington is one of the five main heroes of Nexo Knights. Clay is the leader of Nexo Knights. Description Clay is the leader of the Nexo Knights in a quest to save Knighton from Jestro. He is an orphan whose home town is in the tiny and boring town of Dnullib.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4j9P5HKEx8U He strives to be the best knight he can be. It is revealed that in "Fright Knight', Clay has a fear of failing, especially in the Knight's Code. LEGO.com Description Clay is all about being a knight. He grew up as an orphan and spent every day striving to become one. Now that his dream has come true, he spends every day training his moves, learning new skills or fighting evil. And when he finally sleeps, he dreams of all the heroic deeds he will perform tomorrow. Traits Clay, like all the other Nexo Knights, has a newly-molded helmet and shoulder armor that depicts his trademark family crest on his torso. His suit's torso and legs are a gray colour, while his arms are silver and his hips and hands a dark blue colour. He is complete with orange highlights. Without his helmet, he has spiky, brown hair. He is usually seen with a smirking expression. He is very hardworking even though he is already a knight. It's no wonder why he is at the top of his class. He's is show to be quite bossy in most episodes when he is the leader. But he soon learns that everyone has their own free will to do what they want to do. He is also caring, compassionate and kind as shown in the series. Background Born as the son of Wanda Morrington and unknown father, Clay was a descendant of the ancient magicians and magic council. Due to his mother being scummed into darkness caused by Monstrux, he was left alone in Dnullib until he was found by Merlok the Magician, unknowingly his uncle 5 years after his mother's descent to darkness. He and Merlock eventually moved to the main capital of the kingdom, with Clay being sent to the Knight's Academy to train as a knight. He aspired to be a knight ever since he was a little kid. As a child and freshman of the Knights Academy, he was watching the knight games with Merlok when a thief stole a lady's purse on the spectator's stands and runs away through the arena. Clay immediately sprung into action and stop the thief by taking a lance and a mecha steed to fling the thief away and returned the purse to the lady. Season 1 The Book of Monsters - Part 1 Clay graduated along with his friends, Aaron, Lance, Axl and Princess Macy in the 151st annual Knights' Academy graduation battlebration. Eventually, since no one was fit enough to become the leader of the team, he was claimed the unofficial leader of the Knights of Knighton. His position as leader was finally official after the whole team approved of it. In the episode 'The Might and the Magic', he was freed by Aaron and Macy after being spun on a target continuously. Then, he was given the most powerful NEXO power by Merlok and banished Jestro, The Book of Monsters and their monster army from ever coming into the capital ever again. He then congragulated Macy when she was officially announced as an official member of the team. Webisodes Good Knight Clay Moorington Clay decides to have a walk around the forest to have fresh air. However, 2 Lava monsters followed him and he seems that he does not notice them and he swore off fighting at that time. But this is not the case as he notices the monsters and fought them anyway. Using a new Nexo Power given by Merlok 2.0, he defeated the monsters easily by using a new Nexo Power to allow the top part of the vehicle become a flying jet. Upon returning to the Fortrex, he denied that he did not fight during the walk, much to the annoyance of Macy and Aaron who have seen through his lies. Season 2 Season 4 In season 4, the NEXO Knights placed the petrified version of him on the roof of the Fortrex, saying that he's a statue made to honor him for his bravery and heroic deeds. And during the intense battle against the Cloud of Monstrox, Jestro, Roberto Arnoldi and their army, the cloud saw Clay and zapped him with his lightning in order to bring him to life. Sadly, Clay was turned evil and served as Monstrox's most loyal and trusted servant. Clay, now alive in his stone form, calling himself 'The Gray Knight', is the indestructible stone warrior of Monstrox. The team, especially Macy, were all hesitant to battle him, but battled him in the end. But because of his incredible strength and rage, they were all forced to retreat by Merlok. It's not long after Clay decided to attack the Fortrex and destroy Merlok. Macy and the knights tried to reason with him, but he won't listen to them. In the end, Merlok attempted to use his magic to reverse the dark magic that was inside him, but failed to do so, managing only to sever his connection with Monstrox and inadvertently blasting him across the whole kingdom, with Clay waking up the next day, still made of stone, in an unknown place. He woke up without remembering anything about himself or anything else in the town of 'Nothing Hill'. Due to his amnesia, Jorah Tightwad manipulated him and used him to make money for himself. He was told by him to destroy the villagers' houses if they do not hand him any money. Luckily, Macy and Lance were there to save the day and helped Clay regain his memories. Soon after, he overheard the team talking about him and his uncontrollable rage and the fact that he is not himself. He then left the team to find his inner peace and learn how to control his rage. While meditating, a vision of Ruina Stoneheart appeared, telling him that he is not alone as a figure appeared. After that, he was very eager to destroy Jestro's army and bring them to their graves. In the next battles, he rejoins his friends, as cold and angry as ever and is quite vengeful. In the episode 'Krakenskull', it was proven that he has magic within him, since he could destroy Lord Krakenskull and his indestructible stone army. After that, he battled Ruina Stoneheart in the following episode. Shortly, she revealed to him that he wasn't supposed to be a knight and revealed that she is also his mother. She said that even Merlok knows about this. She also said that she cursed him so that he would follow in her footsteps when he is older. Upon hearing this, he is even more vengeful and even more eager to destroy her, not believing her words. Back at the Fortrex, Merlok confirms him that the information stated by Ruina was true and made him burst out in anger again. Then, seeing that he can't control his rage anymore, he found a way to use his magic to give Macy a NEXO power that makes him turn back into stone, stiff as ever, much to Macy's misery. Later, as Merlok was explaining to the team, he heard everything and tied to use his magic to destroy his stone self and regains his human form. He and Mechlok (Merlok) then combined their magic and destroyed the Stone Colossus of Ultimate Destruction. At the ending of the season, he and Merlok will learn magic together and find Clay's mother. Season 5 Will air on February 12 2018 or earlier. In season 5, the tech invasion will begin and Monstrox will become a digital evil necromancer of the OS, a cause started by Ruina Stoneheart, also known as Wanda Moorington, Clay's mother. This season will focus entirely on Clay and his background. Quotes *''"We're powering up to power you down, Jestro!"'' -Clay, Alliance of the Fortrex Trivia *His name is a pun on the word "claymore ", which is a double-handed, Scotch sword. *He is an orphan from the tiny and boring town of Dnullib. *A LEGO sculpture of Clay was presented at the London Toy Fair 2016. *The cartoon version simply had an eagle in blue, white instead of a lightning bolt and a tornado, just like on his armor. *A constant running gag is that Clay was unable to make witty quotes in battle. *In The Power of Merlok, Clay mentions that he only sleeps 2 hours a day. This was enforced further in the episode 'Back to School' as he was fully dressed and was training in the simulation room despite being 5.30am in the morning. *Clay seems to be Merlok 2.0's favorite. This was shown as Merlok was constantly with him when he was a child. *He broke the fourth wall on the websode: Snake Den by saying at it's ending "Sorry guys, it was Robin's idea". *It is said that both him and Princess Macy have a very special relationship with each other in the show and by fans of the show. *His mother is proved to be Ruina Stoneheart, previously Wanda Moorington, as said in the episode 'Heart of Stone'. Merlok then explains everything about him and revealed to him and his friends about Wanda and Merlok himself being Wanda's brother, making him Clay's uncle. *He has magic ancestry and has magic beyond powerful than Merlok himself and his mother, Wanda, making him one of the only wizards still alive in Knighton, after Merlok and Ruina, formerly Wanda. *His father is yet to be revealed in the series. *He calls himself 'The Gray Knight' in a few episodes in season 4. *He is constantly butting heads with fellow knight, Lance Richmond, every time during a training session ever since they were freshmen back at the Knights' Academy. *He can be shown to be either shy, embarassed or nervous when he is shown in the big screen unexpectedy in public. But when it comes to interviews, he is shown to be brave and daring to answer the questions asked. *He usually disapproves Aaron's childish and immature behaviour. Despite that, he sees potential within him and asked him to become his successor temporarily when he is absent. *He has amazing and incredible magical powers. Gallery Appearances *70315 Clay's Rumble Blade *70317 Fortrex *70330 Ultimate Clay *70321 General Magmar’s Siege Machine of Doom TV series Season 1 *The Book of Monsters - Part 1 *The Book of Monsters - Part 2 *The Power of Merlok Webisodes *Alliance of the Fortrex *Jestro the Bad... The Really, Really Bad *Good Knight Clay Moorington Games *LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS: MERLOK 2.0 App Books *LEGO Nexo Knights: Mini Guide Other *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References ru:Клэй Мурингтон Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Physical Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2016 Category:Protagonists Category:Moorington Family Category:Knights